facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Royalist Sarmenia-Awaroa War
Royalist Sarmenia-Awaroa War Date: 16th July,2010 - 22nd July 2010 (Resumed Diplomatic Relations with Royalist Sarmenia on 22nd July) Location: Persian Gulf,Royalist Sarmenia - Awaroa Border (Iran-Iraq Border),Bahrain,Awaroa Result: Stalemate .Strategic Awaroan Failure .Tactical Sarmenian Failure .Ceasefire declared Territorial Changes: Awaroan Forces capture Sarmenian City of Ilam and Bakhtarun (Kermanshah)later, Royalist Forces capture and annex Awaroan Province of Bahrain, return Bahrain to Awaroa later 'Belligerents: ' *Royalist Sarmenia *Rothenfels *Shaduwenian *Scottden Federation *United Irish Kingdom *Terramar *Civil Air Patrol *Pyravar *Persiastan *Royalist Kingdom ---- *Awaroa *Somalia (Diplomatic Intervention) *Osean Federation (Diplomatic Intervention) *Independent Norfolk (Diplomatic Intervention) Commanders: *King Sarmed Aziz III - Royalist Sarmenia *Prime Minister Fatima Zaid - Royalist Sarmenia *1st Crown Prince Muhammad Hashir Sarmed - Royalist Sarmenia *1st Crown Princess Hedaya Sarmed - Royalist Sarmenia *Prince Abdul Hameed - Royalist Sarmenia *General Muhammad Bilal - Royalist Sarmenia *Prince Dilawar Zia - Royalist Sarmenia *Prince Danyal Hamid - Royalist Sarmenia *Prince Mostopha Hamid - Royalist Sarmenia *Admiral Hassan Kaleem - Royalist Sarmenia *Emperor Jan Brandt - Rothenfels *Admiral von Königsburg - Rothenfels *King John Ray Arcilla - Shaduwenian *King Patrick Downey - United Irish Kingdom *Admiral Wiglaf Nickelson - Scottden Federation *Oberster Kanzler Justin Harry - Civil Air Patrol *Caliph Syed Ebad Raza - Persiastan ---- *King Hassan Hamid - Awaroa *Queen Fatima Hassan - Awaroa *Prince Fahd II - Awaroa *General Abdul Kaleem - Awaroa *Minister Mujtaba Rahim - Awaroa *Prince Ahmed - Awaroa Strength: Royalist Sarmenia: *-10,000,000 - 23,000,000 troops mobilised *-72,000 Tanks *-20,000 Armoured Vehicles *-1,000 Artillery Pieces *-12,000 Aircraft *-500 Helicopters Awaroa: *-10,000,000 - 50,000,000 troops mobilised *-100,000 Tanks *-70,000 Armored Vehicles *-8000 Artillery Pieces *-3000+ Aircraft *-300 Helicopters Casualties and Losses: Royalist Sarmenia: *-200,000 - 400,000 Soldiers KIA *-13,000+ Tanks *-20,000+ Armored Vehicles *-900+ Artillery Guns *-100-200 Aircraft *-13 Helicopters *-1,000,000+ Soldiers WIA *-50,000 POWs/MIA *-27,000 Civilians Dead *-100,000+ Civilians Wounded * *Economic Loss of more than US$5Trillion Awaroa: *-700,000+ Soldiers KIA *-50,000+ Tanks *-40,000+ Armored Vehicles *-5000+ Artillery Guns *-50-100 Aircraft *-200 Helicopters *-10,000,000+ Soldiers WIA *-43,470 POWs/MIA * *-100,000+ Civilians Dead *-1,000,000 + Civilians Wounded * *Economic Loss of more than US$5Trillion Royalist Sarmenia-Awaroa War The Royalist Sarmenia-Awaroa War, also known as The Royal War, Operation Valkyrie and Operation Sanmp was a war between the Coalition Forces of Sarmenia and Awaroa lasting from 16th July, 2010 to 22nd July 2010. It was commonly known as "The Awaroan Invasion" by other Countries. The War began when Awaroa invaded Royalist Sarmenia, launching simultaneous invasions by Land,Air and Sea, following a 3 Day Military Stand-off between the two rivals. Awaroa was also aiming to replace Royalist Sarmenia as a dominant power in atleast, The Persian Gulf. Although Awaroa hoped to take advantage by attacking Sarmenia without a formal warning, during peace talks and with the early capture of two Sarmenian Regions, they were shocked and forced into submission by The Royalist Counter-Attack and the Shock Capture of The Major Awaroan province of Bahrain. The Calls of Ceasefire were finally accepted by The Awaroans after the Fall of Bahrain. The war came at a great cost in lives and economic damage - more than a million Awaroan and Royalist soldiers as well as civilians are believed to have died in the 6-Day war with many more injured and wounded. As a result of The Ceasefire, Awaroa was forced to withdraw from Ilam and Bakhtarun (Kermanshah) while Royalist Forces remained in Bahrain. Bahrain was returned to Awaroa in a show of Good force about a month later. Pre-War Era: Prior to the war, Awaroa and Royalist Sarmenia were at relatively good terms and were regarded as close allies. However,there has always been lack of trust between the two nations and they have gone to war nearly five times, with Sarmenia winning once, and the rest having ended in Cease-fire. On July 15th 2010, Awaroa broke all Relations with Sarmenia after overthrowing the government of The Islamic Republic of Pakistan Alliance, which was founded by Sarmenia. One of the most influential and Successful Awaroan Commanders in the war, Her Majesty,Queen Fatima Hassan is the former Princess of The Crown Colony of Western Sarmenia. Awaroan Pretext for War, errors and Awaroan War Aims: Following the Coup in IRP, The Royal Family of Sarmenia developed a personal grudge against the Awaroan Crown, and words were exchanged at meetings following the coup. This angered the King of Awaroa into a rage, who immediately deployed 15 Naval Ships carrying a Million troops to Awaroa-Royalist Sarmenia border without Air or Naval Cover. Royalist Sarmenia could have sunk these ships and inflicted massive casualties on Awaroa. Also a noted point is that, instead of moving troops through the Awaroan Region of Iraq, King Hamid deployed troops via sea, resulting in demorale and tiredness among the Awaroans. The Objectives of Awaroa's invasion of Royalist Sarmenia were: 1.Inflict Massive Casualties on Sarmenia. 2.Take maximum amounts of POWs in the form of Sarmenian Troops. 3.Annexation of Iran into Awaroa. 4.Prevent the spread of Sarmenian Dominance in the region Stand-off and Invasion: Awaroa did not immediately issue a declaration of warfare onto Sarmenia, one of the reasons why Royalist Jets did not sink Awaroan Ships,as they were not interested in war. The Stand-off initially cost Royalist Sarmenia a cost of US$30 Billion. Through movements of troops throughout Sarmenia and extensive Aerial Operations. After issuing troop orders, King Hamid went on vacation and silent and left his wife, Queen Fatima Hassan in command of Awaroa's Forces. Queen Fatima immediately started deployment of more troops overland and Naval ships to counter a naval "Wall" formed by Royalist and Covenant of Royal Blood Ships to prevent a naval blockade of Sarmenia. At one point, The Queen ordered a group of ships and two squadrons of Aircraft "to break through the Naval Wall". This was one of the toughest times in the stand-off,and all forces were on Red Alert, however, these ships stopped at a distance of 10 Nautical Miles and the Aircraft Broke off and returned to Awaroa "until Further Notice." Awaroa kept deploying naval units at a steady pace, to counter the wall. However, during the initial peace talks, Awaroa broke its own cease-fire and launched "Operation Valkyrie" and deployed massive amounts of Naval,Air and Ground Forces. On July 20th,2010, at 10:13 PM SST, Awaroa launched a full-scale invasion of Sarmenia. The Battle of Ilam: Date: 20th July,2010 Location: Ilam, Royalist Sarmenia Result: Awaroan Victory, Tactical Royalist Withdrawal, Ilam Captured by Awaroan troops Belligerents: *Royalist Sarmenia ---- *Awaroa Commanders: *Royalist Sarmenia: *General Muhammad Bilal *Prince Mustafa Hamid *Oberster Kanzler Justin Harry ---- *Awaroa: *Queen Fatima Hassan Strength: Royalist Sarmenia: *-5000 Men *-200 Medium Tanks *-20 Artillery Guns *-5 MLRS *-30 Aircraft Awaroa: *-12,000 Men *-1500 Tanks *-150 Artillery Guns *-30 MLRS Casualties and Losses: *Royalist Sarmenia: *2580 *-870 Killed *-1028 Wounded *-680 POWs *-2 MIA *-87 Tanks *-17 Artillery Guns *-5 MLRS *Awaroa: *-2304 Killed *-2563 Wounded *-238 Tanks *-27 Artillery Guns *-2 MLRS. * *Approximately 6000 Civilians Killed. Overview of Ilam: The Battle of Ilam was launched under "Operation Nazif" by The Royal Crown of Awaroa. Royalist Forces were not expecting an attack and were caught off guard by the Awaroans. Ilam was being defended by a little over 5000 Sarmenian troops. Around 12,000 Awaroan troops inititated the attack. The fighting was violent and intense, and continued for a few hours, with UINN covering the event. Subsequently,Awaroan troops defeated Sarmenian Defenders and Captured Ilam. The Battle of Bakhtarun Date: 20th-21st July,2010 Location: Bakhtarun, Royalist Sarmenia Result: Decisive Awaroan Victory, Royalist Forces Retreat to Safer Grounds in Hamadan. Belligerents: *Royalist Sarmenia ---- *Awaroa Commanders: ---- *Royalist Sarmenia: *General Muhammad Bilal *Prince Dilawar Zia *Prince Danyal Hamid *Emperor Jan Brandt *Emperor Justin Spielman *Oberster Kanzler Justin Harry ---- *Awaroa: *King Hassan Hamid *Queen Fatima Hassan *Prince Fahd II *Prince Ahmed *General Abdul Kaleem Strength: Royalist Sarmenia: *-10,000 Men *-1000 Medium Tanks *-50 Artillery Guns *-20 MLRS *-80 Aircraft *--30 Fighters *--40 Fighter-Bombers *--7 Bombers *--1 AWACS *--1 JSTARS *--1 Mid-Air Refueller Awaroa: *-22,000 Men *-2000 Tanks *-150 Artillery Guns *-30 MLRS *-70 Aircraft *--55 Fighters *--10 Fighter-Bombers *--4 Heavy Bombers *--1 AWACS Casualties and Losses: Royalist Sarmenia: *-2365 Killed *-5236 Wounded *-723 POWS *-23 MIA *-280 Tanks *-23 Artillery Guns *-3 MLRS *-30 Fighters *-23 Fighter Bombers *-2 Bombers Awaroa: *-5500 Killed Approx *-9000 Wounded Approx *-394 Tanks Approx *-29 Artillery Guns Approx *-7 MLRS Approx *-18 Fighters *-9 Fighter-Bombers * *Approximately 8000 Civilians Killed Overview Battle of Bakhtarun: Shortly after the capture of Ilam, Awaroan troops wasted no time in launching a huge invasion of the neighboring city of Bakhtarun. Awaroan Intelligence expected Sarmenian resistance to be around 7000 men. The 22,000 strong Awaroan Invasion force was met with 10,000 Sarmenian Troops with JSTARS support. This resulted in Awaroans losing more amounts of Troops than Sarmenia,however,in the end, outnumbered, the Sarmenians retreated to safer grounds in Hamedan, where CRB forces had gathered while Awaroa established a hold on Bakhtarun. Operation Sanmp : The War takes a turn: “Invasion of Awaroa” Operation Sanmp Date: July 21st, 2010 Location: Bahrain, Awaroa Overview Sanmp: Troops were trained months in advance at the southern coast in Bandar 'Abbas for amphibious landings. A Royalist Force would take an airborne assault over Awaroa’s northern bay, codenamed Memphis, with the objective of securing bridges to prevent the movement and transport of Awaroan armor into the south which would disrupt landings of the main force. Second to hold them against destruction by the retreating Awaroans so that they could be used by Royalist armor and logistics as the invasion is moved inland. RSGF would take the northern Beach,Marines would take "Axe" and "Hammer" Beach near Memphis, and the Paratroopers will take "Neptune" and "Pluto" beaches in the south. Combatants: *The Islamic Constitutional Monarchy of Royalist Sarmenia ---- *The Kingdom of Awaroa UNITS: Naval Forces o Sarmenian Navy RSN 15th Fleet 33rd Carrier Battle Group *CVN-088 Majesty *DDG-147 Atlas *DDG-235 Rhino *DDG-211 Hippo *FFG-309 Lear *FFG-289 Danyal *FFG-344 Mustafa *FFG-108 Azeem *CG-084 Al-Asad *DDG-241 Kelly *DDG-059 Biggs *FFG-771 Thomas *FFG-157 Victory *FFG-227 Difah 67th Frigate Squadron *FFG-307 Qurat-ul-Ain *FFG-139 Hyena *FFG-211 Giraffe *FFG-122 Sheyr *FFG-425 Bhoot 131st Frigate Squadron *FFG-412 Jin *FFG-369 Demon *FFG-325 Ghost *FFG-224 Spirit *FFG-124 Nightmare 84th Frigate Squadron *FFG-125 Exodus *FFG-101 Harmony *FFG-362 Alpha *FFG-188 Tampa *FFG-327 Robin • Ground Forces Royalist Sarmenian Marines: *32 Commando Royalist Marines *1,200,000, Marine Infanty *3rd Royal Sarmenian Marines Division "Trojans" *1,200,000 Marine Infantry Royalist Sarmenian Ground Force: *16th Infantry Division "King's Own Boys" *2,800,000 Army Infanty 32 Royal Special Services Group (RSSG) Regiment *130,000 Special Forces Operators 101st Airborne Division "Cerberus" *150,000 Paratroopers Royal Sarmenian Air Guard *No. 1 Squadron RSAG "Iron Knights" *300 X SA-19A Jyn *300 X SA-10C Sheyr *300 X SuRS-35 Super Flanker *300 X SA-10F Sheyrdil *No. 45 Squadron RSAG "Zebras" *200 X Tornado GR.3 *200 X SA-10C Sheyr *100 X SA-19A Jyn *200 X SuRS-34 Fullback *200 X TuRS-22B Blinder *1 X Saab-2000 Erieye *1 X KC-135C Tanker *1 X E-8 JSTARS *5 X AC-130 o Sarmenian Royal Guard (SRG) *Princess Hedaya Light Infantry Brigade *30,000 Elite troops *130 SH-2A Attack Helicopters *30 WAH-64D Apache Forces remain unlisted as they do not play a major role in this battle, tactical bomb strikes and Aerial Bombardent Rounds and the Helicopters rip apart air bases.The Royalist Navy was escorted by CRB battleships and cruisers. CRB army groups will reinforce Royalist ground forces. Tactical Report: Royalist Air Units ripped apart Awaroan armor bases and air bases, allowing time for the Royalist Marines and RSGF arrive. AC-130s supported the ground troops with Artillery Rounds fired deep into enemy territory. Amphibious landings will be an overall success due to the massive bombings from the Air Force. Fierce fighting in the mountains led to the exhaustion of many troops.The Royalist Forces completed their duty by securing bridges on Memphis and pushing the fight out of urban areas.The lack of enough armored cavalry of the Royalist Army’s front did not affect the true courage and strength of the Royal soldiers. With heavy causalities on both sides, both opposing armies were losing patience, and it was the fact that the Awaroan Army was caught off guard that ultimately led to their defeat in securing their beaches. Royal soldiers secured the beachheads and awaited reinforcements from the Royal Navy to push inland. Sarmenian Invasion of Bahrain, Awaroa Date: 22nd July, 2010 Result: Decisive, Strategic and Tactical Sarmenian Victory, Large Number of Awaroan Casualties, Massive Civilian Loss of Life, Bahrain Captured by Sarmenia Background: Awaroan Forces and Civilians are completely caught offguard with the Sudden and Shock Sarmenian Invasion of the small Awaroan Province of Bahrain. Royalist Airforces destroyed many Awaroan Tanks, and their destruction of Airfields completely disrupted Awaroa's chances of replying by the air, a handful of Royalist Jets were downed by AA. Sarmenian AC-135s pounded Awaroan Positions deep within Awaroan territory and the beachhead. The Royalist Beach Landing was a success, Surviving Awaroan troops and Machine Gun Emplacements were either destroyed, run-over, or captured. Awaroa claimed some kills in the fighting in the mountains but with Sarmenia having the element of surprise,they too were thwarted. Awaroa fails to defend supply bridges,Bahrain has been cut-off by mainland Awaroa. Commanders: *Royalist Sarmenia: ---- *Prince Abdul Hameed *Prime Minister Fatima Zaid Hamid *Admiral Hassan Kaleem *Prince Dilawar Zia *General Muhammad Bilal *Prince Muhammad Hashir Sarmed *Princess Hedaya Sarmed ---- *Awaroa ---- *Queen Fatima Hassan *His Excellency,Duke Mujtaba Rahim Casualties: *Royalist Sarmenia: ---- *-Losses yet to be confirmed, Unknown Losses Awaroa: ---- *-545,000 Killed *-1,043,048 Wounded *-43,000 POWs *-437 MIA *More than 100,000 Civilians Killed. Overview: The Shock and sudden Royalist Invasion of Bahrain dealt a menacing blow to Awaroan operations in West Sarmenia, and forced the Awaroans into submission. Royalist Sarmenia never fully released the amount of casualties it suffered at Bahrain, but are estimated to be at around 300,000 - 400,000 troops. Awaroa claimed that 545,000 of its troops were killed at Bahrain, with more than a million wounded and as much as 100,000 Civilians Killed. Second Cease-fire After the Royalist Invasion of Bahrain, Queen Fatima Hassan,under immense public and international pressure, on 22nd July, finally apologized for breaking the previous cease-fire and requested another Cease-fire which was immediately accepted by CRB and Royalist Authorities. The Cease-fire terms were proposed that Awaroan troops would withdraw from Sarmenian regions while Royalist Forces would remain in Bahrain,so the Queen would be at a disadvantage if she broke the cease-fire again. On 23rd July,Awaroan troops withdrew from Royalist Sarmenia. The Apologies: Under the cease-fire terms,Sarmenia apologized for rudeness to The Queen of Awaroa while Awaroa apologized for the war and loss of life on July 24th,and also abandoned the Province of Bahrain. Sarmenian Annexation of Bahrain: After the Government of Awaroa abandoned their province of Bahrain seemingly due to the immense infrastructure damages, Royalist Sarmenia issued a notice of Annexation to Bahrain and appointed Prince Abdul Hameed, also the Commandant of The Sarmenian Royal Guard, as the ruler of Bahrain.